


Hot Water

by YoshiMinion



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Minions (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiMinion/pseuds/YoshiMinion
Summary: (old story) (Minions) While Stuart is relaxing in the jacuzzi, someone else decides to 'relax' with him. Stevin. Warning: Lemon, yaoi and incest. Minionese written in English. Rated MA





	

Stuart walked tiredly towards the new jacuzzi room. Each step feeling heavier than the last. He reached the door, opened it and walked through. He slid his overalls off, the denim clothes falling to the floor. The only remaining piece of clothing still being worn was his favorite red thong.

Stuart lowered himself in the hot, bubbly water, quickly relieving him of the aches in his muscles. After the day he experienced, this was exactly what he needed.

"This is great! I've deserved this."

As he relaxed, his mind wandered. He thought over the day in his head. He, Kevin and Bob had to steal some stuff for their new boss, Felonious Gru. For a kid, he sure wanted a lot of things. Well, more so than most kids.

Since the Minions lived with him, Gru made sure that the unicellular henchmen had an acceptable living space. He, along with the Minions, had worked together to make a bedroom in the house that would accommodate their living needs. Eventually, they made more rooms. The jacuzzi room being one of them.

The one eyed Minion smiled. He and his brothers have found a new boss that they haven't killed yet, or visa versa. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt something splash a bit in the water. He opened his eye and saw one of his older brothers.

"Hey Kevin." He said, a bit irritated that his time alone was interrupted.

"Hey little bro." Kevin smiled, wrapping an arm around him. Stuart groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"What? I can't spend any time with my little brother?"

The smaller Minion rolled his eye. "Why are you here?"

"Just for a little R&R." The taller Minion said.

"Well, go somewhere else. This is my place."

"Now why would I do that?" Kevin asked. "I'm already in here."

"I don't care. Just go."

"No. As the leader of the tribe, and your older brother, I command you to let me stay."

Stuart groaned louder, expressing his annoyance. "Fine. Just shut up and leave me be." Stuart squirmed out of Kevin's grasp. Kevin smirked at the response.

The short Minion leaned back and closed his eye, attempting to regain his peace and tranquility. Kevin looked at his teenage brother, a devious thought appearing in his brain. The older Minion scooted closer to Stuart and used his hand to cup his younger brother's face, gently kissing him. Stuart's eye shot wide open as he pushed Kevin back.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Just trying something." Kevin said, the devious look never waning. He ran his ungloved hand down to his brother's leg, slowly rubbing it through the bubbly water, grabbing the piece of fabric and trying to pull it off of Stuart when he grabbed Kevin's arm.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Stuart asked. "I don't want this!"

"Come on." Kevin said, ripping the thong off of his little brother. "I know you. You want this." The older Minion leaned in and kissed Stuart again. This time, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue through the wet cavern that served as Stuart's mouth. He grabbed a hold of the smaller Minion's cock and started to pump him, his member getting harder by the second. Stuart let out a moan, mentally cursing himself for liking this. Kevin pulled back and smirked.

"Told you."

"S-shut up."

Kevin pulled his hands back, causing Stuart to growl slightly from loss of contact. He lifted him onto the tile and spread Stuart's legs. He slowly licked his brother's member from base to tip. The short unicellular henchman groaned in pleasure, not caring if Kevin heard.

"K-Kev~" Was all he could say.

Kevin slowly slid Stuart's 4 and a half inch cock into his mouth and sucked. He slid his tongue around the head, applying pressure at certain points. Stuart grabbed Kevin's head and pulled his hair roughly while thrusting forcibly into his mouth. Kevin groaned from the roughness, sending small vibrations through Stuart's rod. Little spurts of pre cum were dripping down his throat. Kevin sucked harder, hoping to bring him over the edge.

"Grr…Kevin… I'm gonna-ahh!" He screamed out as he came, painting Kevin's throat white. Kevin swallowed all of the bitter liquid and got out of the jacuzzi. Stuart was panting heavily as he was pinned down onto his back. Stuart took in the sight of Kevin's nude body hovering over him, little water droplets sliding off of him. Stuart's face lit up from intense heat as they locked eyes with each other. Any redder you'd think he was sunburned. While no words were spoken at the moment, their eyes said it all.

Kevin stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and slid his tongue around them, coating them with saliva. He took them out and prodded Stuart's entrance with one, before sliding one through the tight ring of muscle, causing Stuart to groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kevin slid it through the younger sibling's hole, thrusting it in and out. A minute later, he added in his second finger. He scissored his fingers, stretching him as much as he could. He withdrew them moments later. Kevin prodded his neglected cock against the smaller male's twitching hole and looked at Stuart for approval. Stuart nodded, and Kevin slowly slid his 5 and a half inch member inside. He kept pushing until he was at the hilt.

Kevin pulled out about halfway, then slammed against the smaller body, eliciting moans of ecstasy from both of them. Kevin kept doing this until he worked up a rhythm.

"Fuck…." Kevin moaned out. "You're so tight…."

Stuart was going crazy from the wonderful feeling of being penetrated. Every throb, every vein, he could feel everything, which sent more sparks of arousal straight to his cock.

"Harder~!" He cried out. "Faster…" Kevin did so and increased his speed while he pounded into his tight, little hole. Stuart gripped Kevin's head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other as they fought for dominance. Soon, the two brothers both felt the warm sensation in the pit of their stomachs, signaling that their release was close. They parted for air, a string of saliva connecting their tongues together. With a final moan, they came. Kevin's hot seed filled Stuart to the brim, while Stuart painted his and Kevin's stomachs white. Kevin rolled over beside two panted, trying to reclaim their breath.

"Well..." Stuart began. "That was… something."

"Yeah." Kevin agreed, turning over to face Stuart. "That was fun. And very relaxing."

"Yeah..." Stuart adverted his gaze from his brother and silently whispered. "Thanks."

Kevin smiled. "No problem. Told you, you wanted it."

Stuart rolled his eye in mock annoyance, causing Kevin to laugh. The smaller brother got up and grabbed a towel, throwing it at Kevin.

"Dry off. We should go before everyone suspects something." The two dried off and got dressed. As they were heading out the door, Stuart groaned a little in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"You." Stuart accused, rubbing his butt. "You were too rough."

Kevin laughed. "You said, 'harder'. Let that be payback for pulling my hair." He rubbed the top of his head.

"At least you can walk normally with your head hurting." Stuart said, pouting.

Kevin rolled his eyes. He picked up Stuart and started carrying him bridal style. "Better?" Stuart looked away and crossed his arms, still pouting. "…Yes."

"Good." He replied, gently kissing the top of his little brother's head.


End file.
